This invention relates to improvements in ultrasonic distance sensors which detect proximate distances by transmitting an ultrasonic wave by means of a single ultrasonic transmitting and receiving element, receiving the ultrasonic wave reflected back to the same element, and then measuring the time required for the reflected ultrasonic wave to arrive at the element.